


under the desert sky

by bean_me_up



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_me_up/pseuds/bean_me_up
Summary: RNM Comment Bingo 2021 prize! Prompt: Malex + Stargazing + alien symbol + Cassiopeia
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Roswell New Mexico Comment Bingo Prizes





	under the desert sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readerwhowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerwhowrites/gifts).



> Congrats! Hope you like it <3

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr @bean-me-up <3](https://bean-me-up.tumblr.com/)


End file.
